


Wires Crossed

by dame_de_la_chance



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t even play Pokemon go, Sadness, WTF, idk man I just had a dream about this, not edited, spark is a sad bean and candela is ready to fight any bully, there’s not enough angst, we die like real non-binaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_de_la_chance/pseuds/dame_de_la_chance
Summary: Rumours always brought trouble. Candela despised them. When a rude trainer uses those rumours against her friend Spark, she stands up for him, and learns the truth behind twisted lies that spread throughout each team.





	Wires Crossed

Rumours flooded every team about anyone, spreading like wildfires throughout the entire league. Typically, those rumours were about the three leaders of Mystic, Valor, and Instinct, and they range from quirky to mean. Who were they sleeping with? What’s their back story? Are they even that strong? How’s they meet their Legandaries?

Rumours attempted to provide an explanation, but they more often than not only raised more questions. They were tales spin to create biased myths, usually used as propaganda against another team. Their rivalry was fierce, and it made sense they would spread false whispers to aggravate others.

Candela tried her hardest to avoid such things. She hated rumours, hated gossip, hated listening to stories whispered behind backs, because they were usually lies spun for entertainment. They had the power to ruin lives if they were woven just right. She didn’t want anything to do with that.

Some were just down right nasty. Most of those cruel rumours were about Team Instinct. Jabs about intelligence, power, and ability to battle roamed throughout every forest, every Pokecenter, every town, everywhere. 

Even more were about the team leader himself. They would question his abilities as a leader. They would spin fabricated stories that over dramatised his flaws, regard him as weak, as idiotic, and other terrible things she didn’t want to hear.

She heard them often, however, and her heart always ached. Fire ran through her veins, and it takes every ounce of self control to not start a fist fight with every ten year olds who would speak rudely of her friend. It was even worse when adults repeated the tales, laughing, mocking, and blindly believing them to be true.

Spark never seemed to care, however. Sometimes, he would start rumours about himself, just to stir up trouble. They were usually harmless and over exaggerated stories he would tell. But every time Blanche or Candela attempted to confront him of the blatant disrespect, he never seemed to be bothered. He didn’t mind.

It troubled her to no end. His careless response was extremely confusing. If someone was defacing her pride, she’d certainly crush those who threatened her ego.

Those rumours would swirl around her even when there was no one nearby. They consumed her thoughts no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

The hall she wandered aimlessly through was empty, not a soul in sight. Team Instinct’s headquarters usually seemed to be buzzing with bright students, quirky assistants, and beaming trainers. Yet she seemed to be the only person around, vastly alone in the large building.

She assumed it was the convention held in a nearby town. Instinct’s focus was on Pokémon eggs, and the town was hosting a convention for breeders and inquirers. Most of Instinct were probably there, hoping to soak in new information and compare with others. She wouldn’t be surprised if the entire town was filled to the brim with a sea of yellow.

She wasn’t entirely sure why she was here; at least, she had no actual plan in mind. It had been a while since she visited her fellow teammates. Blanche was busy with work for Team Mystic, most likely reports on evolution, and since she was on a free day, she was drawn to visit one of her other best friends. She didn’t know if he was working or not. Schedules change, after all.

She came across a large hall, and turned down it. It was a ramp that lead to a large stage with a yellow curtain drawn shut. She was certain she had entered a theatre of some sort, for displays or Pokémon shows. 

She was on the backstage, the curtain hiding seats she was sure would be there. She was about to open the curtain wide when she heard voices on the other side. It was rude to eavesdrop, but it would also be rude to interrupt. Leaving was certainly not an option.

She recognised one of the voices as Spark’s, and peeked from the slit of the split curtains to see her friend. He was standing with his arms crossed, a smile on his face, and listening to a trainer that stood before him. The trainer was angry, defensive, their eyes blazing and their lips pursed into a snarl.

“You’re a fraud!” he shouted, sticking a finger in Spark’s chest. He stared at him inquisitively, not concerned about the insult.

“How’s that?”

“I’ve heard the rumors, and they all make sense. How else could a weakling like you become a team leader? Not that your team has ever compared to Mystic or Valor, but Instinct’s respect is lower than it has ever been since you became a leader.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Favoritism is what brought you to the top! The only reason you have this title is because of Professer Willow being your uncle! You earned it from blood, not hard work!”

Candela blinked. She had heard rumors about Willow and Spark, but neither of the two confirmed or denied the relationship. She missed Spark’s answer as she thought, and when she listened in, the kid sounded even angrier.

“It’s a wonder why Willow even let you have the job though. He’s obviously tired of you and your failures. I’m sure he wants to leave you just like your parents did. They had the right idea to abandon such a weakling like you from the start. They must have realized you had no potential.”

Candela’s blood was boiling. The trainer was going much too far. The slight jabs rumors gave were one thing, but this kid was speaking harsh words that were extremely disrespectful and hurtful.

Spark opened his mouth to say something, still calm and collected, but the trainer cut him off. “You’re a pathetic trainer! You’re so weak a beginner of Mystic or Valor could defeat you in like, two rounds! You’re an idiot who doesn’t deserve the power you were literally handed. And you know what?”

Spark cocked his head, genuinely curious, which only seemed to enrage the trainer even further. “What?”

“Your legendary chose wrong. Zapdos should have never chosen to be with a moronic weakling like you.”

Candela snapped.

She jumped out from behind the curtains, her eyes blazing, her blood flaming, and all she could see was red. She missed Spark’s surprised face and locked onto the terrified trainer, who’s confidence in demeaning others dissipated as the Valor leader thrusted herself upon him.

She was refraining from actively breaking his bones, her hands becoming fists, ready to strike the mouthy trainer if they continued to be thoughtless. Her temper was glaring at the insolent ignorant who was now staring at her, terror on his face.

Now that she was close, she could see that this person was a little older than herself and Spark. He had to be mid twenties. A Mystic patch was sewn onto his coat, and her anger heightened further.

“How dare you insult my friend, let alone your superior?! You have absolutely no right to say any of those things!”

“Surely you’d agree, Candela,” he tried to argue, obviously still frightened, yet unwilling to back down. “He’s obviously the weakest out of you three! He can’t even compare to Blanche or you! He’s messing everything u-“

“Don’t you even think about finishing that sentence! He doesn’t mess anything up! He’s perfect just the way he is, and I wouldn’t ask for him to be any other way! If being sweet and kind and generous to even assholes like you makes him weak, then he has to be the weakest person alive because his heart is so big that he won’t even fight you like I am!”

“Candela-“ Spark started, but Candela didn’t listen.

“He may not be hyper intelligent like Blanche or all brawn like me, but do you know what he is? He’s kind! He brings a smile on people’s faces and he’s there for everyone! Even people like you, you douchebag!”

“Cand-“

“So you need to shut up about power and working hard! What level are you? Five? Spark is every inch of a leader as Blanche and I, and then some! He’s just as powerful, because he has brute strength, intelligence, and generosity!”

“Ca-“

“And working hard? Spark didn’t get here through connections! Zapdos didn’t bond with him because of his blood! He was chosen because incompetent ignorants like you would drive everything we’ve worked for into the ground!” She took a breath as she glanced back at his patch. “You’re damn lucky I’m not you’re leader, or I’d kick you out! I doubt Blanche would give you any more mercy though!”

The kid scoffed. “I’m sure Blanche has the common sense to realize the lack of potential Spark has.”

Candela let loose an enraged scream. Her arm wheeled back, fist balled tight, ready to strike his big head and get him to stop talking. 

A hand on her arm stopped her from pummeling the trainer into the ground, splattering him into resembling a Ditto. Spark slowly lowered her arm and gave a shimmering smile.

“Candy, they’re not worth your time.”

“But-“

“Let it go.” Spark’s gaze went back to the trainer, who flinched. “Go back to Mystic headquarters. We’ll be reporting you to Blanche, and she’ll give you your punishment. Please learn to keep your mouth shut in the meantime.”

The trainer scrambled away as Spark dismissed him, wanting to avoid Candela’s wrath. Candela turned on her heels, ready to face her friend, her anger slowly being replaced with confusion.

“Spark, why’d you let him say all those nasty things?”

He shrugged. “He had challenged me to a battle and lost, so he became upset at this ‘fluke’. I decided to let him let all hishis anger out before he went to a Pokecenter. I’d hate for Nurse Joy to be on the receiving end of him.”

She blinked. “He challenged you and lost?”

“Yeah.”

“And he still called you weak even though you plainly beat him?”

“In two turns, too.”

She almost laughed, a bitter giggle escaping her lips. That pompous idiot was trying to make himself feel better after losing so easily to someone so ‘weak’. “You still ought to stand up for yourself.”

Spark rolled his eyes. “What does it matter if one person doesn’t like me?”

“It’s not just one person who thinks like this. A majority of trainers would try to back talk you like her m if given the chance. You shouldn’t let it slide.”

“They have a right to their own opinions.” He shrugged again. “And sometimes I do act like an idiot. So I can see where they were going there.”

“But all that about your family was going way to far.”

“I’ve heard it all before, Candela. He didn’t even brush the surface.”

“Yeah but-“

“It’s fine.” Spark rolled back his shoulder, switching the topics with ease. She wouldn’t let him get away that easily. “Now, What are you doing here? Is there a reason the great leader of Team Valor has granted me their presence?”

She rolled her eyes. “I had a day off, so I thought I’d see if you were busy. Clearly, you were.”

“Glad you could lighten the load!” He let loose a chuckle and smiled at her. His eyes sparkled before flashing in concern when he noticed her frowning. “What’s the matter?”

She hesitated, scuffing her toe on the stage. “Are the rumours true? I mean, I know you’re not a moron! That’s not what I meant! It’s just...” She tilted her head. “All those things that bastard trainer said about your family? Are they true?”

He frowned at her. “You’re asking for a history lesson?”

“I’m just curious. You and Willow hang out a lot, and I never hear much about your backstory.” She paused. “If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to tell me anything. I understand.”

He stared at her for a long moment, before breaking out into a big grin. “Nah. I think I should. You did save me from being bullied.”

“I guess you do owe me one, huh?”

He gave another laugh. “Maybe so. What exactly do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

He gave a low whistle. “Alright. It’s not a fun story though.” He rubbed his hands together and slowly lowered his body to the ground. He sat on the stage, his long legs dangling off the edge of the platform, and Candela plopped down next to him.

“Willow is my uncle, but we’re not technically related. He’s my family through marriage. He married my mom’s sister just before I was born, though my aunt died when I was four; I think she was sick. He is my god father.” He frowned. “My parents didn’t abandon me. Not at all. You remember the Team Rocket organisation, yeah?”

She nodded. “Yeah. They terrorised trainers in an attempt to take over the world. They were the first to try to do that, and influenced other teams like Flare and Magma and Aqua.”

He nodded. “Yeah. It was really messy. They started to become extremely strong. My parents were scientists and breeders, so from what I understand, they had to leave to help take Rocket down.”

He sighed. “They didn’t tell me any of that though. They disappeared when I was seven, told me they were going on a short trip, and left me alone. I wasn’t going to have any of that. So I tried to follow my parents, and it lead me into a forest. I eventually lost their car, and got lost in the forest. For a week, I was completely stranded.

“Willow had noticed my parents absence from work since they were colleagues. They had the first few days off, but when they missed three days in a row without warning, he became suspicious. He had went by my house to check on them, and found it completely abandoned. They sent a search and rescue team to find my family.

“They only found me. My parents disappeared without a trace. Willow took me in and took care of me, and I told them all I could.”

He rubbed his eyes, staring off into the distance as he leaned back. His eyes were glassy, a hazy mist settling in his electric blue eyes. “Months went by, and they were still missing. I was frustrated; nobody was able to get the job done. So I took matters into my own hands. I slipped out from Willow’s home, stole some of the leads they had yet to follow, and I took off.

“I travelled for another week, following the leads as best as I could. They lead me to dead ends. So I abandoned them.” He gave a sad laugh. “I tried to follow my instincts. My intuition guided me, and eventually, a week later, I found them.”

Candela blinked. “You found your parents?”

He gave another, louder chuckle, humour absent and bitterness dripping from every giggle. He turned his head, his electric eyes staring deep into her own, and it felt he was staring through her instead of at her.

“I found their corpses. I stumbled upon an old factory that had been used as a Rocket lab. I walked inside, excited. I knew I was close. The stench of death hit me full force, and seven year old me searched the entire lab, head to toe, for my parents. It was a mass murder. Dead scientists were everywhere, and I found my parents among them. It was...” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Candela could only stare at him in horror. “Horrific.”

“Spark, that’s-“

“Willow had similar leads, and not too long after I had found my parents, the next day, they arrived, finding me asleep next to their corpses. I had refused to believe they were dead. I spent the night screaming at them to wake up. We buried them a week later. Willow’s been my only family since. He’s the only one still left.”

Candela gently set her hand on his shoulder. “Spark, that’s awful. I’m so, so sorry.”

“It was over ten years ago.” Spark shrugged. “Can’t change the past. Besides, I did warn you it wasn’t a happy story.”

She grabbed his other shoulder and shoved him into her chest. His head snapped onto her shoulder, and she squeezed him into a tight hug. He stiffened, surprised, as she wrapped her arm around him, her other arm reaching for his head.

“Spark, you sweet boy, you didn’t deserve that.”

His soft breath tickled her neck. Her hand ruffled his hair, massaging his head as he slowly melted into her. He gave a mirthless laugh, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

“It’s pretty messed up,” he breathed, his voice empty of emotions. He sounded drained, and if she had been forced into remembering those events, she would be too.

She felt her shirt dampen before she actually heard any thing from him. His body shuddered silently, and hot tears streaks down his face, plump and salty. He hiccuped as he tightened his hold on her, hugging back.

They sat there for sometime, her hands in his hair, Spark sobbing quietly, silently. Holding each other in their arms, Candela trying to reassure him she was there. She had no words to offer. Sometimes silence was better than words.

Rumours sting more than she ever anticipated. They were devoid of facts, baseless, and only caused pain. They entered the wars of ignorants, making them believe it to be the truth.

But they were always wrong. Or they were always twisted.

She hated rumours.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even play Pokemon GO but I fell in love with those sweet team leaders.


End file.
